The Demon Called Jerry
by MustardForYourHotdog
Summary: "He loves you really," She replies defensively. "He hates my guts." "Jerry's our baby! He can't hate you!" Andrea protests. Rated T for language. Set after Andrea and Taylor leave St Trinians. Andrea/Taylor


_Erm... This is set after Andrea and Taylor leave St Trinians. Originially wrote for a friend. Go easy on me._

* * *

The Demon Called Jerry 

Taylor glares. Andrea scowls. They both fold their arms. There're at a stalemate and they both know how this is going to end. Taylor has a good glare, she got it from her mum and gained true appreciation for it's effects that one time she tried steal a Twix from the corner shop. That glare could stop a rhino and she knows she's good at it. Andrea however has her own scowl. Her parents lack much show of any kind of emotion except for a disturbing kind of coldness that even Andrea herself can't deal with. The Emo therefore has her own scowl and she owns it. Neither of them move… but the inevitable eventually happens. Andrea sighs heavily then Taylor twitches and tenses and her eyes dart to their bedroom door.

"Fine, Taylor. Fine…" Andrea says with a huff as her arms unfold and she stalks off. Taylor watches her go with her eyes narrowing at her back and she counts to herself.

_One broken vase, two nights on the couch, three broken plates, four nights on the couch, five-_

Andrea stalks back in, shoves a blanket into Taylor's arms, smothers a pillow into her face then spins on her heel and walks back out again and into the bedroom. The door slams shut behind her, shaking on the hinges. Taylor glares at it.

"One forgotten dog, one shit crazy girlfriend, two nights on the couch and probably a knife to the jugular…" She grumbles then she hears a soft yip. She sees the little monster. The cause of all this. Some kind of terrier thing or something. It's small and scrappy with a deep red bandana around it's neck as if it actually needs one but Andrea had insisted it'd look good. Nothing could make that nasty, dirt coloured little rat killer look 'good'. It's a demon. Andrea might have got it possessed come to think of it. It paws at the bedroom door and it whines as Taylor dumps her blanket on the sofa before she peers out and watches the door open. Andrea crouches down in front of it.

"Yes. You can come in, Jerry because you're not a lazy scumbag. Are you?" Andrea coos and she picks the dog up, flips Taylor off then slams the door shut with her foot. Taylor growls angrily.

"That dog will die…" She murmurs flatly. "It'll fuckin' rue the day it pissed off Taylor Jenkins. You watch, Andrea. That little rat bag is toast."

She drops herself down on the sofa, pulls the blanket up and flips the lamp off. Yeah… That fleabag is gonna die. Their'baby' or not…

...

She rouses reluctantly to a cool hand on her cheek and a voice whispering softly to her. She processes who it is, recalls the situation and drops her smile in favour of her glare as she opens her eyes. Andrea frowns at her gently.

"Don't do that," She protests quietly and Taylor says nothing, just keeps looking at her in the gloom. She is _not_ apologising. She only forgot to walk the bloody dog… Andrea huffs a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry. I overreacted…" She concedes and Taylor sniffs, not in the least bit affected.

"Yeah… Just a fuckin' bit."

"I'm trying to apologise. Don't be mean," Andrea replies and Taylor rolls her eyes. Andrea might have tried stab her for saying that at one point. She's far less psychotic now she's off those experimental anti-depressants… "I'm sorry that I made you sleep on the couch and I'm sorry for getting mad at you."

"Not like he was gonna miss a walk with _me_. He usual tries tear my throat out," Taylor says bluntly and Andrea blinks at her as the Chav sits up.

"He loves you really," She replies defensively.

"He hates my guts."

"Jerry's our baby! He can't hate you!" Andrea protests.

"He's a dog," Taylor deadpans with a flat look and Andrea frowns.

"He still our baby and he's just… sensitive."

"Yeah… Get's that from you," Taylor smirks and Andrea smiles a tad.

"I love you, Tay," She says softly, avoiding Taylor's eyes sheepishly and the Chav grins then reaches over and brushes the dark fringe out of Andrea's eyes.

"I love you too, you balmy git."

Andrea smiles wider and she kisses Taylor softly then wraps her arms around her tightly.

"Come to bed."

"Is _that dog_ still in there?" Taylor asks as she returns the embrace and eyes the bedroom door over Andrea's shoulder warily.

"Don't be mean to Jerry. It's no wonder he bites you," The Emo tuts reprovingly as she leans back.

"And tears my clothes and pisses over everything I own. Yeah…"

"Fine… I'll put Jerry out," Andrea says with another resigned sigh and Taylor strokes a thumb across her cheek gently.

"Alright then... If you can't deal without me," She smiles teasingly and Andrea rolls her dark eyes at her even if they both know it's true. Taylor lies down on their bed and Andrea wraps around her and rests her head on an arm that Taylor knows will be dead in the morning and well, she supposes, that killing Jerry is rather off the agenda now. At any rate though, Taylor has won this round. She kisses the top of Andrea's head and pulls the deep blue cover up over them both.

"G'night, Rea."

"Night, Tay," Andrea mumbles into her neck and Taylor spends a few brilliant moments basking in her own smugness. Jerry might be their baby according to Andrea but he's also a complete arsehole and he likes ticking Taylor off to the point of her tearing her hair out with frustration or having to be restrained by Andrea to prevent an abrupt end to his little canine life.

So all in all it feels pretty fucking good to get one up on the little fleabag and knock him down from his almighty pedestal…

* * *

_Review, I guess? And do stuff that you do on this site... _


End file.
